Transformers franchise
Transformers (Japanese: トランスフォーマー Hepburn: Toransufōmā?) is a media franchise produced by American toy company Hasbro and Japanese toy company Takara Tomy. Initially a line of transforming toys rebranded from Takara's Diaclone and Microman toylines,1 the franchise began in 1984 with the Transformers toy line, and centers on factions of transforming alien robots (often the Autobots and the Decepticons) in an endless struggle for dominance or eventual peace. In its decades-long history, the franchise has expanded to encompass comic books, animation, video games and films. The term "Generation 1" covers both the animated television series The Transformers and the comic book series of the same name, which are further divided into Japanese and British spin-offs, respectively. Sequels followed, such as the Generation 2 comic book and Beast Wars TV series, which became its own mini-universe. Generation 1 characters underwent two reboots with Dreamwave in 2001 and IDW Publishing in 2005, also as a remastered series. There have been other incarnations of the story based on different toy lines during and after the 20th-Century. The first was the Robots in Disguise series, followed by three shows (Armada, Energon, and Cybertron) that constitute a single universe called the "Unicron Trilogy". A live-action film was also released in 2007, with a sequel in 2009, a second sequel in 2011, and a third in 2014.2 again distinct from previous incarnations, while the Transformers: Animated series merged concepts from the G1 story-arc, the 2007 live-action film and the "Unicron Trilogy". Transformers: Prime previously aired on The Hub. Although initially a separate and competing franchise started in 1983, Tonka's Gobots became the intellectual property of Hasbro after their buyout of Tonka in 1991. Subsequently, the universe depicted in the animated series Challenge of the GoBots and follow-up film GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords was retroactively established as an alternate universe within the Transformers franchise. Gen 1 *'Blackout '- shot by Optimus Prime. *'Sideways' - Sliced in half by Sideswipe with his cybertanium sword & says "Damn, I'm Good". *'Demolisher' - Shot in the head by Optimus Prime with an iron blaster. *'Scalpel' - Killed by Optimus Prime. *'Grindor' - Face ripped in half by Optimus Prime with two energon hooks. *'Rampage' - Arms torn off by Bumblebee. *'Scorponok' - Head crushed under Jetfire's fist and says "Too old for this crap" . *'Hatchet' - Shot in the face by Ironhide with Sideswipe's gun. *'Crowbar' - Shot in the face by Ironhide with Sideswipe's gun. *'Crankcase' - Stabbed in the face by Ironhide with Crowbar's spear before being kicked into a store. *'Oreo bot' - Shot by Bumblebee. *'Dreadbot' - Eaten by Grimlock. * Igor - Head shot off by Bumblebee with his plasma canon. * Onslaught - Head shot off by Bumblebee with his plasma canon. * Mohawk - Head shot off by Bumblebee with his plasma canon. *'Devcon' - Arms torn off by Bumblebee. *Sentinel Major - killed by Prima. *Prima - shot by the Quintessons for his betrayal. *Gaurdian Prime - shot by Decepticons. *Sentinel Prime - shot by Megatron. *Ariel - shot by Megatron. Turned into Optimus Prime by Alpha Trion. *Orion Pax - shot by Megatron. Turned into Elita One by Alpha Trion. *Dion - shot by Megatron. *'Steeljaws' - Shot by Bumblebee. *'Mercenaries' - Shot by Bumblebee. *'Junkheap' - Stabbed in the head by Hound with a knife. *'Twoheads' - Shot in the face by Hound with a cigarette gun and by Optimus Prime with Lockdown's grenade. *'Dirge' - Shot by Ironhide. *'Thrust' - Shot by Ratchet. *'Ramjet' - Shot by Jazz. *'Stinger' - Head shot off by Bumblebee with his plasma canon. *'KSI Drones' - Killed by the Autobots and Dinobots. * Infernocus - Beheaded by Optimus Prime with the Sword of Judgement. * Dropkick - Sliced in half by Jetfire using the Sword of Judgement. * Shatter - Sliced in half by Jetfire using the Sword of Judgement. *'Lockdown' - Sliced in half by Jetfire using the Sword of Judgement. *'The Fallen' - After having his face torn off with his own spear, Jetfire puched a hole in his chest and ripped his spark out. *''Jetfire'' - Ripped his own spark out so that Optimus could use his parts, After to kill the Fallen. *Brawn- Shot by Starscream (heavily debated). *''Prowl''- Shot in the chest by Scavenger. *''Ratchet''- Shot by Starscream. *''Ironhide''- Shot by Megatron. *Windchanger- killed off-screen by Decepticons. *''Wheeljack''- killed off-screen by Decepticons. *Huffer- killed off-screen by Decepticons. *Kick Back- Crushed by Kup. Either reformatted into a Sweep or survived. *Bombshell- killed off-screen by Autobots. Either reformatted into Cylconus, one of his armada, or survived. *Shrapnel- Crushed by Optimus Prime. Later revived. *'Barricade'- Shot by Optimus Prime. Later revived. *'Nitro Zeus'- Crushed by Optimus Prime. Later revived. *Skywarp- Shot by Optimus Prime. Later revived and reformatted into Cyclonus or one of his armada (this has been the subject of an extremely heated debate). *Thundercracker- Shot by Optimus Prime. Later revived and reformatted into Scourge. *'Starscream'- Shot by Galvatron for betraying him. *Arblus- eaten by Sharkticons. *Kranix- eaten by Sharkticons. *''Ultra Magnus''- Shot by the Sweeps. Later revived. *Dirge- debated. Eaten by Unicron (though he returns in Headmasters). *Thrust- debated. Eaten by Unicron (though he returns in Headmasters). *Ramjet- debated. Eaten by Unicron (in the Spotlight comics he is killed by Megatron for trying to steal his leadership-position). *'Shockwave'- Crushed by Unicron. *'Unicron'- Decapitated when Hot Rod opened the Matrix of Leadership. *''Blaster''- Shot by Soundwave. Later revived and reformatted into Twincast. *Abel - Shot by Six Shot. *''Ultra Magnus''- Shot by Six Shot. *'Galvatron (Megatron)'- Crushed under ice by Maxius, Chromedome, Brainstorm and Highbrow. Later revivied in The Battlestars pack-in manga that came with the Return of Convoy toys as Super Megatron. *Jack - Blown up by Six Shot. *Haruma Gō - Crushed by a falling pillar, then burned in an explosion. *Pis - fatally kicked by Wilder. *Billy Husky - killed when Hydra sends his truck aflame. *Sixnight - killed by BlackZarak's Devil-Power. *Mega & Giga - stripped of their powers and transectors for their betrayal. *Devil Z - destroyed by God Ginrai. Beast Era (1996–2000) Beast Wars (1996-1999) *'Dinobot Clone' - Eaten by Dinobot. Later revived by dinobot *Snowstalker - Killed when Tigatron shot at Inferno, but missed, causing an avalanche that crushed Snowstalker to death. (not an actual transformer, but a white tiger). *'Terrorsaur '- Lost control of his hover platform during the quantum surge; collided with his rival Scorponok and fell into the lava. *'Scorponok'- Lost control of his hover platform during the quantum surge; collided with Terrorsaur and fell into the lava. *''Tigertron ''- Captured by the Vok alongside Airazor. Their sparks were removed and their bodies were fused into Tigerhawk. Dies when Tigerhawk is killed by Megatron. *''Airazor ''-Captured by the Vok alongside Tigertron. Their sparks were removed and their bodies were fused into Tigerhawk. Dies when Tigerhawk is killed by Megatron. *''Dinobot ''- Suffered several injuries from the Predacons while protecting the protohumans, one in particular from Quickstrike, also lost a lot of energy during the fight, and died as a result of his injuries. *Transmutate - Attempted to stop Silverbolt and Rampage from fighting, jumped between their attacks and was destroyed by them. *'Ravage' - Blown up when Rattrap set off bombs in his ship. *'4 Cyber Raptors' - The first is killed by Optimus Primal and Silverbolt. The second is killed by Cheetor and Silverbolt. The third is killed by the Leader Neanderthal. The last is killed by Blackarachnia. *'Tarantulas '- Burned by Megatron using a fire from dragon. *'Rampage '- Stabbed in his spark by Depth Charge using a shard of raw energon, causing a huge explosion. *''Depth Charge ''- After stabbing Rampage, he was destroyed in the resulting explosion of Rampage's death. *''Tigerhawk ''- Incinerated by Megatron using a laser beam from the Nemesis. *'Inferno '- Unintentionally incinerated by Megatron when he used the Nemesis's massive laser beam to fire on the village. *'Quickstrike' - Unintentionally incinerated by Megatron when he used the Nemesis's massive laser beam to fire on the village. *'Starscream'- Unintentionally incinerated by Megatron when he used the Nemesis's massive laser beam to fire on the village. *'Dinobot 2' - After Rhinox flew his ship through the Nemesis, Dinobot 2 volunteerly went down with the ship. Beast Machines (1999-2000) *General Ram Horn (also Ramhorn) - Member of Tripredacus Council - Destroyed when Megatron unleashed a virus on Cybertron, alongside billions of other transformers. *General Sea Clamp (also Seaclamp) - Member of Tripredacus Council - Destroyed when Megatron unleashed a virus on Cybertron, alongside billions of other transformers. *General Cicadacon - Member of Tripredacus Council - Destroyed when Megatron unleashed a virus on Cybertron, alongside billions of other transformers. *Maximal Elders - Destroyed when Megatron unleashed a virus on Cybertron, alongside billions of other transformers. *Diagnostic Drone - Destroyed by Megatron when he figures out he is working for Rhinox. *''Rhinox ('''Tankor') - When Optimus Primal opened the Plasma Energy Chamber and Megatron fired the Key Weapon, the resulting energy from both caused an enormous maelstrom that swept across the planet which incinerated Rhinox. *'Soundwave ' - When Optimus Primal opened the Plasma Energy Chamber and Megatron fired the Key Weapon. *'Shockwave ' - When Optimus Primal opened the Plasma Energy Chamber and Megatron fired the Key Weapon. *''Noble'' (Savage) - Blasted by Megatron with a ball of energy. *'Obsidian '- Blasted into space alongside Strika when Cheetah activated the anti gravity generator in the Grand Mals energy room. *'Strika' - Blasted into space alongside Obsidian when Cheetah activated the anti gravity generator in the Grand Mals energy room. *''Blackarachnia ''- After gaining his new body, Megatron ordered his Vehicon drones to rip her spark out. She was later revived when Primal restored Cybertron. *''Optimus Prime''- Spark torn out by Vehicon drones. Revived when Primal restored Cybertron. *''Cheetor'' - Spark torn out by Vehicon drones. Revived when Primal restored Cybertron. *''Rattrap'' - Spark torn out by Vehicon drones. Revived when Primal restored Cybertron. *''Bumblebee'' - Spark torn out by Vehicon drones. Revived when Primal restored Cybertron. *''Arcee'' - Spark torn out by Vehicon drones. Revived when Primal restored Cybertron. *''Ratchet ''- Spark torn out by Vehicon drones. Revived when Primal restored Cybertron. *''Windblade'' - Spark torn out by Vehicon drones. Revived when Primal restored Cybertron. *''Bulkhead ''- Spark torn out by Vehicon drones. Revived when Primal restored Cybertron. *''Maxima'' - Spark torn out by Vehicon drones. Revived when Primal restored Cybertron. *''Nightscream ''- Spark torn out by Vehicon drones. Revived when Primal restored Cybertron. *''Botanica ''- Spark torn out by Vehicon drones. Revived when Primal restored Cybertron. *''Silverbolt'' - Spark torn out by Vehicon drones. Revived when Primal restored Cybertron. *'Megatron '- Incinerated when Optimus Primal pushed him into the planets core. *''Optimus Primal ''- Sacrificed himself to revive Cybertron by pushing Megatron into the planets core, incinerating them both. Robots in Disguise (2000-2002) The Unicron Trilogy (2002-200]) Armada *Starscream - vaporized by Unicron (later resurrected in Energon). *Megatron/Galvatron - devoured by Unicron (later resurrected in Energon). *Optimus Prime - Destroyed after shielding Earth from the Hydra Cannon, later resurrected by Sparkplug, Perceptor and many other mini-cons while using the matrix. *Thrust - Crushed in a fissure in Unicron's skin. *Unicron - Disappeared after swallowing Galvatron (later resurrected in Energon). *Smokescreen- died after battle against the Decepticons. Later reformatted into Hoist Energon *Alpha Q - Killed by Unicron. *Scorponok - Killed by Unicron. *Shockblast - Killed by Unicron. *Six Shot - Killed by Galvatron. *Starscream - Dies with Galvatron. *Galvatron - Plunged himself to kill Unicron. *Unicron - Killed for good by Galvatron. Cybertron *Megatron - exploded during an attempt to get through his portal after being forced back in, later eventually revived by remnants of Unicron's energon. *Nemesis Breaker - Faded after being defeated by Metroplex. *Starscream - debated. Disappeared after a brawl between himself and Galvatron. *Sideways - debated. Disappeared after Starscream's and Galvatron's battle. *Soundwave - debated. Disappeared after Starscream's and Galvatron's battle. *Vector Prime - disintegrated after reversing time to get his friends through the warp-stream. Bay Films (2007–2017) Transformers (2007) *'Megatron' - Frozen by Ice. But if the Decepticons Frees Megatron's Escape from Ice. *''Colonel Sharp'' - Killed during Blackout's attack on the U.S SOCCENT Forward Operations Base. *''Patrick Donnelly'' - Stabbed through the back by Scorponok. *''Nokia Bot'' - Electrocuted by Simmons. *'Bonecrusher' - Decapitated by Optimus Prime with an energon sword. *'Frenzy' - Accidentaly cut his head in halves. *''Jazz - Torn in halves by Megatron *'Brawl''' - Shot in the chest by Bumblebee with a plasma cannon. *'Blackout '- Shot in the chest by F-22's and in the crotch by Lennox. *'Megatron - '''Killed by Sam Witwicky when he placed the Cube into his chest; later resurected. Revenge of the Fallen *''12 Primes - 11 where killed by the Fallen long before the events of the first film. Remaining prime sacrificed himself to hide the Matrix of Leadership shortly after. *'Sideways' - Sliced in half by Sideswipe with his cybertanium sword & says "Damn, I'm Good". *'Demolisher' - Shot in the head by Optimus Prime with an iron blaster. *'Dickbot the blender guy' - Shot by Bumblebee with his plasma canon. *'Ejector' - Shot by Bumblebee with his plasma canon. *'Dyson vacuum cleaner' - Shot by Bumblebee with his plasma canon. *'Microwave bot' - Shot by Bumblebee with his plasma canon. *'Waffle iron' - Shot by Bumblebee with his plasma canon. *'Cappuccino bot' - Shot by Bumblebee with his plasma canon. *'Garbage disposal bot' - Shot by Bumblebee with his plasma canon. *'Hand mixer' - Shot by Bumblebee with his plasma canon. *'Stand mixer' - Shot by Bumblebee with his plasma canon. *'CISCO Aironet' - Shot by Bumblebee with his plasma canon. *'Scrap Metal' - Torn in half by Long Haul and Mixmaster on Scalpel's orders. His parts were used to reform and revive Megatron. *'Alice -' Driven over by Mikaela Banes *'Scalpel' - Killed offscreen by Optimus Prime. *'Grindor' - Face ripped in half by Optimus Prime with two energon hooks. *'Rampage' - Arms torn off by Bumblebee. *'Ravage '- Spine torned out by Bumblebee *''Elita-1 ''- Shot in the back by a Buffalo MPV Decepticon drone. *''Arcee ''- Shot by a Decepticon Protoform *'Mixmaster' - Decapitated by Jetfire with his axe. *'Scorponok' - Head crushed under Jetfire's fist and says "Too old for this crap" . *'Devastator '- Shot by rail gun. *'Long Haul' - Blown up by NEST forces during Operation: Firestorm. *'Scrapper' - Blown up by NEST forces during Operation: Firestorm. *'Buffalo MPV Decepticon' - Blown up by NEST forces during Operation: Firestorm. *''Sam Witwicky'' - Shot by Megatron with his death-lock pincer. Later resurected. *''Jetfire ''- Ripped his own spark out so that Optimus could use his parts to kill the Fallen *'The Fallen' - After having his face torn off with his own spear, Optimus punched a hole in his chest and ripped his spark out. Dark of the Moon *''Alexi Voskhod'' - Shot by Laserbeak on Soundwave's orders. *''Bob Singer'' - Shot by Laserbeak on Soundwave's orders. *''Jerry Wang'' - Thrown out a window by Laserbeak on Soundwave's orders. *'Hatchet' - Head smashed off when Mirage used his hooked blades to hurl him into traffic. *'Crowbar' - Shot in the face by Ironhide with Sideswipe's gun. *'Crankcase' - Stabbed in the face by Ironhide with Crowbar's spear before being kicked into a store. *''Ironhide - Shot by Sentinel Prime. *'Laserbeak '- Shot by Bumblebee *'Starscream - Head blown up by Sam Witwicky. *''Wheeljack/Que - Executed by Barricade. *'The Driller - After attempting to kill Sam Witwicky and several NEST soldiers Optimus Prime arrived and slammed his entire body through the Beast's neck, killing it. *'Soundwave - '''Head shot off by Bumblebee. *'Shockwave - Eye ripped out by Optimus Prime *'''Barricade - Killed by NEST Soldiers. *'Loader - '''Killed offscreen by Decepticons. *'Dylan Gould''' - Incinerated when Sam Witwicky knocked him into the Pillar. *'Devcon' - Shot by the Wreckers Roadbuster, Leadfoot and Topspin. *'Megatron' - Head and spine ripped out by Optimus Prime with an energon axe. *'Sentinel Prime - '''Shot and killed by Optimus Prime. Age of Extinction *''Ratchet - badly wounded by Cemetery Wind, Spark ripped from Lockdown *''Leadfoot'' - Shot by Cemetery Wind. *''Lucas Flannery'' - Incinerated by Lockdown with a grenade. *'Steeljaws' - Shot by Arcee, Bumblebee and Cade. *'James Savoy' - Tackled out a window by Cade Yeager, sending him falling to his death. *'Junkheap' - Stabbed in the head by Hound with a knife. *'Oreo bot' - Shot by Windblade, Arcee and Maxima. *'Twoheads' - Shot in the face by Hound with a cigarette gun and by Optimus Prime with Lockdown's grenade. *'Stinger' - Head shot off by Bumblebee with his plasma canon. *'Harold Attinger' - Shot by Optimus Prime. *'Lockdown' - Sliced in half by Optimus Prime using the Sword of Judgement. The Last Knight * Canopy - Shot by TRF forces. * Talisman Knight - Died offscreen of injuries sustained from the Battle of Chicago. * Dreadbot - Eaten by Grimlock. * Onslaught - After having his leg sliced off by Drift, he was shot in the chest by Crosshairs and finally killed when Drift sliced his head off. * Mohawk - Head shot off by Bumblebee with his plasma canon. * Cybertronian Knight Guards - Slashed by a brainwashed Optimus Prime with the Sword of Judgement. * Sir Edmund Burton - Shot by Megatron. * Infernocus - Beheaded by Optimus Prime with the Sword of Judgement. Knight Films (2018-Present) Bumblebee * Charlie's Dad - Died of a heart attack before the events of the film. * Blitzwing - Blown up when Bumblebee shot one of his own missiles. * Cliffjumper - Sliced in half by Dropkick on Shatter's orders. * Roy - Incinerated when Dropkick shot him. * Agent Powell - Incinerated when Dropkick shot him. * Dropkick - Limbs torn off by Bumblebee with a chain. * Shatter - Head crushed under debris after Bumblebee caused a massive flood. Transformers: Animated (2007-2009) *Yoketron - Killed by Lockdown. *''Optimus Prime'' - Killed when Starscream caused the All Spark to open. Later resurrected by Sari. *'Starscream's Clone number 3370318' - Blown up by Starscream. *'Starscream's Clone number 2716057' - Blown up by Starscream. *''Blurr'' - Crushed by Shockwave. *'Ratbat' - Killed by Optimus Prime. *'Lugnut Supremes/Starscream Supremes' - One killed by Optimus Prime. The second becomes a Starscream Supreme and is killed by Omega Supreme. The third becomes a Starscream Supreme and is blown up by Starscream. *'Starscream' - Killed by Megatron. Resurrected by a All Spark's fragment. Killed for good when Prowl and Jazz caused shards of the All Spark to come together. Resurrected by Slipstream in a scene cut for a time for unknown reasons. *''Prowl'' - Sacrificed himself to make a force field around the last Starscream Supreme before its detonation. *''Ultra Magnus'' - Succumbed offscreen to his injuries caused by Shockwave. (in the cancelled season four, in the finale of season 3, his fate is ambiguous). Transformers War for Cybertron (2010)/Fall of Cybertron (2012)/Transformers: Prime (2010)/Robots in Disguise (2015) *''Solus Prime'' - Shot by The Fallen. *''Alpha Trion'' - Killed during a decepticon invasion of the Hall of Records. (mentioned in Transformers Prime) *''Zeta Prime'' - Killed by Megatron. *''Omega Supreme - Succumbed at his injuries caused by Decepticons. *Trypticon'' - Killed by Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Ironhide. *''Sludge'' - Killed by Decepticons. (Fall of Cybertron) *'Hardshell (Fall of Cybertron)' - Killed by Grimlock. *'Sharpshot' - Killed by Grimlock. *'Kickback' - Crushed by Slug. *'Shockwave (Fall of Cybertron) '-''' Killed by Grimlock. *''Grimlock'' - Killed by the Destruction of Decepticon's Tower. *''Metroplex'' - Sacrificed his spark and his energon to fuel the Ark. *Tailgate - Throat slit by Arachnid during Arcee's interrogation. (Transformers Prime) *Cliffjumper - Stabbed in the chest by Starscream. *Skyquake - Optics torn out by Bumblebee. *Makeshift - Killed during an explosion caused by Wheeljack's grenade. *Seaspray - Blown up by Dreadwing while inside his ship. *Breakdown - Torn to pieces by Arachnid. *Hardshell - Shot by Miko with a missile from the Jackhammer. *MECH Soldiers - Many Killed by Bulkhead and Breakdown. The survivings Shot by CY.L.A.S. *'''Dreadwing - Shot in the back by Megatron, after attempting to assassinate Starscream. *'Silas (CY.L.A.S)' - Stabbed in the neck by Arachnid. *Bombshock - Energon drained by Arachnid. *Insecticons's Hive - Energon drained by Arachnid. *'Arachnid' - Presumably ran out of Energon after Soundwave marooned her on Cybertrons Moon. *''Bumblebee'' - Shot in the chest by Megatron when he attempted to bring the Star Sabre to Prime. (Later resurrected, after falling into a pool of cybermatter.) *Predacons squadron - Killed by Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack. *'Megatron' - Killed by the Space Bridge's explosion. Resurrected by the Dark Energon. Stabbed in the chest by Bumblebee with the Star Saber shortly after he was resurrected. (Also resurrected by Unicron during the final battle for Cybertron.) *''Optimus Prime'' - Sacrificed himself to defeat Unicron. He entered the Well of Sparks alongside the Matrix and the All Spark, which extinguished his spark. This allowed for there to be future life on Cybertron. (He was later revived in the series Robots in Disguise). *Darksteel - Blasted with Darkmount's defenses that were activated by Starscream. *Skylynx - Blasted with Darkmount's defenses that were activated by Starscream. *'The Fallen' - Disintegrated by Bumblebee, Strongarm and Sideswipe using three Decepticon Hunter Blades. Prime Wars Trilogy (2016-2018) Combiner Wars * Computron - killed by Menasor. * Maxima - wounded by Menasor. * Menasor - killed by Windblade. * Starscream '- shot by Optimus Prime. Titans Return * ''Metroplex - ''crushed by Trypticon. * ''Mistress of Flame ''- electrocuted by Overlord. * '''Trypticon '- died when Starscreams ghost unpossesed him. * Optimus Prime - blasted by Megatronus. Power Of The Primes * Computron - blasted by Overlord. * Devastator - shot by Rodimus Cron. * Menasor - killed by Overlord. * Sludge - fatally punched by Rodimus Cron. * ''Victorion ''- decapitated by Rodimus Cron. * '''Overlord - blasted by the Reqium blaster. * Predaking - decapitated by Rodimus Cron. * 'Megatronus '- fell down the Well of Sparks. * Megatron ''- blasted by the reqium blaster to prevent being possessed by the Matrix of Chaos. Transformers Cyberverse (2018- Present) * ''Blurr ''- turned to dust to open the portal to save his friends * starscream - killed by megatron and body thrown out of the ship (later revived) * '''Slipstream '- fatally stabbed by Bludegeon Category:Film series Category:Books Category:Anime Category:TV Shows Category:Aliens